


Heart's Desire

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het, Pre-Het, Romance, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Heart's Desire

Neville had heard stories about it, of course, but Neville was surprised to see the Mirror of Erised in the Room of Requirement as he was organizing for the influx of students that would soon be ensconced there…for the duration.

He approached slowly, unsure if he was ready to learn just what his heart's desire might be. He gasped when he saw the scene in the mirror, his Gran in her favourite armchair, two small boys laughing as they chased each other, and a certain _beautiful_ , ginger-haired—

"Hey, Neville," Ginny said, walking up beside him. 

He couldn't help but smile.


End file.
